User talk:Jtc
Welcome Good to see your energetic initial contributions, Jtc (Jerrod, I presume)! Thoughtful additions to the "people template". I'd be inclined to put most of them and some other headings inside comment tags so that the resulting display looks less unfinished when no info is available. All optional, of course; but it's easier to delete comment tags from a new page than to add them. Kind regards Robin Robin Patterson 23:22, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Your improvements to Gordon Forlong, etc See http://genealogy.wikicities.com/index.php?title=Gordon_Forlong_%281819-1908%29&diff=0&oldid=984 Thanks for "piping" that will get him listing properly. But what will your change to the Gallery do? (I notice your redirection of this talk page. I wonder whether it will stop you getting the message that "you have new messages".) Best - Robin Patterson 00:55, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I didn't make the gallery change, actually. It seems to be a "feature" of the system that if no image exists it mungles up the gallery entry. I'm not sure why, but it's an unintended consequence of the editing. Regards, Jtc 13:19, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) "Full name" Small point, Jerrod - if a man is "Joseph P Renner" shouldn't his full name be longer than "Joseph Renner"? Robin Patterson 20:13, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Yes, you're right. I found the middle initial after creating the entry, so needed to go back and fix it. Thanks for pointing out my oversight. Jtc 22:41, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thinking beyond the above, maybe we need a "Usual name" heading if "Name variations" isn't always suitable? Robin Patterson 01:24, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I've been using "Common name:" in the "Name Variations" section for this. See Catherine Renner (after 1865-1944) for an example of this. Jtc 22:43, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::All explained and makes perfect sense. That headstone was a good find! Robin Patterson 00:31, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for reporting the spam. There were too many URLs to add them all, but I'll add one of the most common pieces in hopes of slowing down this spammer. --CocoaZen (talk) 16:35, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hi Jerrod: Stuart Sheridan here. Anna Renner married John Patrick Sheridan....and I'm a direct descendent. Have some detail that can be added to your EXCELLENT work here. You are in Indy? Originally from Boone County? Sorry...I'm in a hurry, and am leaving this note to reach out NOW, or I know I will get wrapped up w/ other things and won't follow up. Ok...there are a slew of Sheridans in Gibson County (Princeton) Indiana, as well as several other locations in Indiana (including where you are, in Indy). Three grandchildren of Anna Renner, each 79, 80 and 82 are still alive and "exceptionally well versed" in the family history of John Patrick Sheridan and Anna Sheridan (Renner). They have personal items of from their "Aunt Dora Renner" (who I would often visit as a child). We still have the family farm about one mile from the St. Elmo Hotel location, and John and Anna are buried there. I'd like to share all of this w/ you....and some additional history I have uncovered. We have a HUGE database of digital pictures of the old family, although how many are Renners, I don't know. Susan Sheridan (who lives in Indy) is the family expert on the Renners. Reach out to me at stuart.sheridan@yahoo.com. You are CIO at Wheaton in Indy? I'm am there a LOT building student housing at IUPUI (and I'll be at the Indy City Council meeting Tuesday). Rita Sheridan (the 79 year old), lives in Indy (she's the former IPS Foreign Language Dept Director, now retired of course). Look forward to working w/ you!.....S.